moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Permits and Licenses of Stormwind
The Stormwind Judiciary grants Permits and Licenses for specialized roles or permissions to those who seek them and qualify under the King's Law. Note: The licenses and permits described in this article are by no means mandatory for role-players to obtain in order to practice their role-play. Those who opt into the Stormwind Law Project should obtain and acknowledge these documents. =Licenses= ---- A '''License' is granted as permission to do something or use something within the Kingdom. In most cases, licenses are granted after a test or review that determines whether it would be safe to allow the individual to practice what they seek a license for. There are some licenses which do not require examinations, like marriage licenses or hunting licenses. Some examples of licenses include: *Marriage License *Gryphonmaster's License *Gyrocopter Pilot's License *License to Hunt on the King's Grounds Licenses can be revoked if the terms of the license or the laws surrounding the licence's practice are broken by the license holder. =Permits= ---- A Permit is a special type of license that is typically issued for public safety matters. Permits are issued after inspections that determine if a business or laboratory is within accepted bounds of safety protocols. Permits can also be issued to recognize diplomats to Stormwind. Some examples of permits include: *Diplomatic Permit *Beast Hander's Permit *Volatile Experimentation Permit *Magical Experimentation Permit Permits can be revoked if the terms of the license or the laws surrounding the permit's practice are broken by the license holder. =Requirements= ---- Magistrates of the realm may issue licenses and permits to those who seek them if they meet the Requirements below. In some cases, officials of the Kingdom or Church may issue specific licenses. Marriage License A Marriage License recognizes a union between two individuals where one or both individuals hold Stormwind Citizenship. Ordained priests of the Church of the Holy Light may issue Marriage Licenses in accordance with the Code of Canon Law. Those who are not followers of the Holy Church may seek out a Magistrate to issue a marriage license. Gryponmaster's License A Gryphonmaster's License permits an individual to keep and ride gryphons, using them to transport other individuals and goods. To obtain a Gryphonmaster's License, the individual must demonstrate to a Magistrate that they can successfully control a gryphon's flight and that they have the means and knowledge to feed and care for them. Gyrocopter Pilot's License A Gyrocopter Pilot's License permits an individual to fly gyrocopters, using them to transport other individuals and goods. To obtain a Gyrocopter Pilot's License, the individual must demonstrate to a Magistrate that they can successfully control a gyrocopter's flight and that they have sufficient knowledge of how to repair it. License to Hunt A License to Hunt on the King's Grounds permits an individual to hunt within the realm of Stormwind. The right to hunt must be purchased from either a Magistrate or a noble of the Stormwind Peerage with the understanding that only a certain number of animals may be slain during each season of the year. Diplomatic Permit A Diplomatic Permit recognizes a foreign national's role as a Diplomat to Stormwind and grants them Diplomatic Immunity. Only the King of Stormwind or his privy council may grant diplomatic permits to foreign nationals. Note: Since the King and his privy council are NPCs, players may role-play as being granted Diplomatic Permits as they wish. Players who opt into the Stormwind Law Project are subject to penalties if they abuse their Diplomatic Immunity. Beast Hander's Permit A '''Beast Handler's Permit' allows an individual to keep dangerous animals or beasts in their company for either personal defense or entertainment purposes. To obtain a Beast Handler's Permit, the individual must demonstrate to a Magistrate that they can successfully control the animal and that they have the means and knowledge to feed and care for them. Volatile Experimentation Permit A Volatile Experimentation Permit allows an individual to conduct experiments with volatile or explosive materials within a secured laboratory. To obtain a Volatile Experimentation Permit, the individual must demonstrate to a Magistrate that they have sufficient knowledge of the materials they are handling, that their experiment is not a public safety hazard, and that their experiments comply with the Experiments and Laboratories Act. Magical Experimentation Permit A Magical Experimentation Permit allows an individual to conduct experiments with magic or magical materials within a secured laboratory. To obtain a Magical Experimentation Permit, the individual must demonstrate to a Magistrate that they have sufficient knowledge of the magic and materials they are handling, that their experiment is not a public safety hazard, and that their experiments comply with both the Witchcraft Act and the Experiments and Laboratories Act. =Template= ---- It is often best to follow a Template when creating a license or permit. The title of a forum post or article detailing a license or permit should follow the naming convention: "(Type of License): (Name of Individual Issued a License)" "(Type of Permit): (Name of Individual Issued a Permit)" The permit or license itself should generally contain the following information when applicable, in order: *Type of license or permit. *Location the license or permit was issued. *"This document hereby certifies that (Name or Names of Individuals Obtaining the License) are permitted to (What the Licence Permits or Declares)." *"(Individual Issuing the Document) certifies that they have (Requirements of License)." *"This document was issued on (Date)." Note that marriage licenses do not need to have requirements listed. Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Legal Documents Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Documents